


From when the night perished

by little_wanderer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gods, M/M, Origins, So much angst, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, day & night au, end goal is viktuuri and otayuri, help me please, time skips?, victor nikiforov - Freeform, yuri katsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_wanderer/pseuds/little_wanderer
Summary: Through out the millennium, stories have flown as freely as water, and as abundant as the star filled sky. In the first days, the Whisps voices, soft, murmuring as the babbling brooks, began to sing. All would gather to hear the softly spoken tales; however a time came when man begun to spin stories of their own. Fantastical tales of dragons and warriors fierce. Though in stories of gods and men, the most fascinating were those that rang with truth. As is the tale of the god of day and night.





	1. with silence, without solace

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the day/night Au floating around Tumblr, so here's my take on it! I hope you all enjoy!

Through out the millennium, stories have flown as freely as water, and as abundant as the star filled sky. In the first days, the Whisps voices, soft, murmuring as the babbling brooks, began to sing. All would gather to hear the softly spoken tales; however a time came when man begun to spin stories of their own. Fantastical tales of dragons and warriors fierce. Though in stories of gods and men, the most fascinating were those that rang with truth. As is the tale of the god of day and night. 

Victor Nikiforov. That is the god of Day’s chosen name. In names he finds kinship with those people of his realm. The men of his kingdom revere him, the striking god with eyes fashioned of sky, and hair the soft silver of angels song. Not only was he their king and god, but also their protector. For in the evening when the first tendrils of shadow begin to overtake the land, Victor seeks to defend it, and for those fleeting moments of dawn and of dusk, a battle is waged. Victor, with his sword forged of sunlight, clashes with Nights obsidian blade, casting hues of color across the sky. As the sun vanishes, so does Victor. Neither Day nor Night truly overtaking the other, both continuing this dance for eons…

The night...insidious, clawing at all that remains pure in this world, clawing, tainting, its fangs black and pointed as that of a starving wolf. Lunging at the light, the night never truly leaves, merely chases the day as the sun dances round the earth. Victor, with great dedication to his people, has sworn to destroy the night. ..

“OI Victor, after all these years…isn’t this pointless?” The voice belonged to a small fae, his heart filled with fire, Yurio was one of Victors closest friends.

“ I took an oath, Yurio, you know as well as I do that I cannot break it” It was nearly dusk, Victor grabbed his sword, ready to begin the ceasless battle. “ Take care of Makkachin while I’m gone, alright?’

As Victor walked, the sun began to set, leaving to illuminate other parts of the world. Night was awaiting Victor atop the hill, here would they always fight. Looking to night, Victor drank in the gods features. Hair black as ravens wing, bones angular and sharp, his skin was sickly pale, near the color of decay. In his hands a sword borne of darkness. Slowly they trod towards another. Blow for blow, they were truly equals. 

Victor, for all his skill, was never able to best the night… until now. Night had not meant to trip, and had it not been for the small rabbit underfoot, he wouldn’t have. Stumbling, seeking balance, Victors blade found its way into Nights chest. Blinding light piercing his darkness. Victor made quick work of ripping out his opponents heart. There was no blood to flow from his veins, but instead stardust floats freely from the wound.

Gazing down, victor found that the mans features were, in all actuality, not cruel as he once thought, but rather delicate as a summer rose. His skin soft and pale as the moonlight, constellations dancing across his nose and cheeks, hair soft as the spring winds. Night reached out, not to attack, but for comfort in his last moments, his body slowly fading to stardust and aurora. Unmoving, unforgiving, Victor lorded over the man, digging his heel into his wound, willing him to perish faster. He would not be privy to the guilt now crushing his being. Night died slowly, gasping for mercy as he fades from existence, all remaining, his unbeating heart and crown of stars. 

In a blinding flash, the world filled with light, the only safe heaven the shadows. Quickly Victor stowed nights heart and crown In his jacket as to not let them be destroyed by the harsh, now eternal light of day. Around him, silence consumed all, the soft hoot of the owl no longer to be heard, the crickets wing silent. And for the first time in eons Victor wept. He wept for the boy filled with stardust, for he had been so blinded in misunderstanding that he had missed the stars which filled nights eyes, the auroras born from his laughter. He had missed the soft glow of fireflies sweeping the Earth. Slowly the stars in the sky vanished, one by one they died, leaving only the sun. 

The crushing weight of understanding now fell upon Victor, the night was not evil, he was gentle, softly singing the world to sleep as he walked, painting the sky with constellations for his beloved humans to gaze upon. Night was dead. The Earth now belonging solely to Victor. Trudging back to his castle, he held closely the heart of his equal.

“ Hey! Victor..Victor you…you actually did it!..” Yurio’s voice reverberated among the castle walls.

“Yurio..yurio I was wrong…” Choking on his sobs the god walked on, head bowed in reverence to his deceased counterpart, tears splashing against the cold flesh. “He was so beautiful yurio…”

“ Isn’t this what you’d always wanted… your people are safe-“

“safe?! Safe from what?? From the soft glow of fireflies.. from the stars?...He reached out for me..and in turn I killed him faster…He was dying and I…”

Quietly yurio embraced his friend, for all of Victors good intention, he had instead committed the gravest sin. Together, in the darkest room of the castle they constructed a grave. Upon a bed of roses they lay his heart and circlet of stars. And in the coming days the world would morn the night, but none more than Victor.  
The day was young…Or was it old, as time went on victor could scarcely tell the difference anymore, the kingdom could barely find rest without the solace of darkness. Today was victors turn to replace the roses in nights grave. Carefully had he selected the white roses, delicately Victor caressed them, tough the minute he enters the grave, they fall forgotten. Instead of Night’s decaying heart lies a baby. With constellations dancing upon his cheeks and nose, with skin pale and as soft as moonlight, lay Night, the only remenants of his death a small scar over his heart. Born again from what little stardust remained in his heart and crown, he struggled into existence. Coughing and crying, the babe wrestled for air. Ever so tenderly Victor held the child, rocking him into sleep.

In his first few days of life, the little deity was kept in that small room, nurtured by the fae, and at long last the night and stars began to return, even if only for a few minutes, as the child was not yet grown. Despite his yearning to, Victor knew he could not keep the god. Sending yurio, he had the boy taken to the forest of shadows to be raised by the whisps. He longed for the day when he could once again meet him as an equal, as a friend. When yurio returned, he came empty handed, but full of hope. And every night together they would count the stars, few as they were, they rejoiced in their few minutes of night. And so they waited for the return of their god.


	2. For life and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about playing around with POV so much! I think i'll have Yuuri's perspective coming up soon? Maybe even Yurio? I also apologize for the short chapter(s), they'lll get longer as soon finals are finished, I promise.

Ch 2

Victor

The hash, nearly acidic light of day pours through the castle windows, seemingly no amount of curtains and blankets able keep out the intrusive beams, seeking to see, to illuminate. Groggily I rise, sleep never coming as easy as it had in eons past, dreams void of color or meaning. Closing my eyes I see only pitch. Now, with only few fleeting minutes of night, my kingdom people sleep only when tired, schedules rampant, working ceaselessly. My duties have increased as wll, with Night now but a child, I tire to make peace with the creatures of the darkness, though no offering can bridge the wound I so carelessly left upon their kingdom. Without the protection their god offered, they must confine themselves to the forest of shadows. Some are able to leave such as the wolves and owls, though the Whisps must stay, for if touched by sunlight they too would perish, bodies fleeting into dust.

The grind of this insidious repetition goes on, rise, work, count the stars, repeat. As days blend into years, the nights grow longer. From fleeting minutes they stretch to nearly two hours. Much to my dismay I have been banned from seeing the child; however, Yurio is allowed to come and go as he pleases from the forest of shadows. He often returns telling of the child, of how he’s shakily taken his first steps, of how he plays with the fireflies and direwolves. With every tale the yearning in my heart grows to reach out to him. 

Today, against the councils wishes, I find myself skirting the edge of the forest of shadows. Here do the trees and mountains reach to the sky, a hand extended to a lover, though through their roots they remain shackled to the Earth, drowning in life and sorrow they grow, the breeze caressing their songs of sorrow. Their voices hallow, they sing to the sky, ,their leaves drifting as cherubs discontented with unrequited love. Around me there shines little light, the tres so tall and vast in their expanse blocking any view to the sky, shrouding the world below in a comfortable womb of shadow. Underfoot rabbits and voles scurry, exhausting their short but playful lives. Behind me laughter echoes through the dense forest. Whipping around I am greeted by the small diety, hobbling on two chubby legs the little one waddles towards me. 

“Hello little Night” Smiling I kneel in frong of him, outstretching a hand, I beckon him towards me. With little hands he grapples his way into my lap, pawing at my crown of light. “Its pretty , huh?” I hand him the crown to be greeted by fits of giggles and squeals of delight. Warmth fills my chest at the sound of his joy.

Once his fascination with my crown ends, the small boy begins to tug at my hair “yu-ri-o!” he squeals, his mouth struggling around the syllables.

“No. no I’m Victor. Victor. Can you say victor?”

“vi…Vi” slowly he repeats the syllables, until, finally with a look of triumph he proclaims “vii-chan!”

Laughing I hug the child tight “yes that will do.” 

Slowly I let the child lead me on tottering legs around the forest, his chubby cheeks always pulled into a smile. Though he is small, the child is powerful. From nothing I watch him fasten small spurts of aurora, only for them to disappear moments later. unbeknownst to him the magnitude of the gift, he bestows upon me the smallest star. My breath is taken at the sheer beauty of the small iridescent star, though no bigger than a button, it radiates beauty, casting waves of silver in its wake. Though before I am able to give him my thanks, a small whisp snatches him away,shielding the small god from me.

“Yuuri are you alright” Frantically she look shim over and after determining his health, she turns to me, her words biting “You are not welcome here!” 

“ You misunderstand, I was returning him-“ 

“ you shouldn’t be here. If you leave now then I will not breathe word of this to the others. For the sake of peace you must go.” With that finality she carries away the little deity, my heart shattering when little cries of vii-chan reach my ears, his pudgy hands grasping for my embrace..For The suns warmth, unknown to him in this womb of darkness. 

With tears in my eyes and my heart laden with sorrow I wallow back to my castle, star clutched tightly to my chest. “Yuuri…His name is Yuuri” Silently I thank him for truly bringing light back into my life. Upon my return I begin the work of setting the star within a chain of sunlight. A necklace so that I may keep little Yuuri close to my heart even when he’s not near. A star to guide me back to life and love. A life outside of ignorance and a love of my kingdom and what lies outside of it. As I treasure the magnificent gift, I toil over what I am to give in return. Though the forest of shadows is full of life, little yuuri is the most jubilant of all. For such a joyful being I set to forge a flower of starlight. From the sun itself I shape it into being, its petals flow with fire as would the currents of a roaring river. The flower glowing with all the passion and hope that burns within me for the future of little Yuuri. With Yurio I entrust the gift, knowing he’ll deliver it safely to the whisps. 

“Victor..will this burn Yuuri?” he whispers, entranced by the pirouetting petals. 

“No. It only gives off little warmth. .. do you think he’ll like it?”

“ He’s a toddler victor..he can barely speak…But yeah. It’s shiny don’t kids love that stuff?’

“ I suppose so.” Chuckling I send off the angry fae and turn my attention to the setting sun. With no blades of obsidian and rays of sun to clash, the sky at sunset remains for the most part unpainted, save for the magnificent purple that overtakes the world. As night descends, I clutch my star tighter. Now I take a new oath, not to destrow the darkness, but to embrace its gentle beauty, to nurture the soft sounds and creatures that thrive in it. To look for new life and love around me. Though It may be many years until I am able to greet yuuri as a friend, a warmth blooms in my chest at the thought of his embracing me one day as a friend. For his life and the love of his friendship I strive to enrich myself. For yuuri my life has found new meaning, My eyes have been opened from their ignorant lenses. To hope and love I strive to build. For my kingdom and for the world I am to share him.


	3. Growing pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your angsty Yurio not knowing how to deal with emotions.

Yurio

Had it not been for Victors insistence, Yurio would not have been stuck with babysitting duty. Though for all his grievances, he could only be happy with his duty. Watching the little god grow had become a rather pleasant experience for yurio. Soon Yuuri was able to speak in full sentences, his questions never ceasing upon the fae. Patiently he would answer question after question, trying his best to educate the little god. Often he asked about his Vii-chan When Yurio had told him that Victor was banned from his home, Yuuri had cried for days, black pods sprouting, larvae like from the ground, nearly engulfing the child in the manifestation of his own sadness. The small parasites gnawing at his tender flesh. When they’d first appeared Yurio had panicked, snatching the child away from the offensive creatures, though only upon comforting him did the demons fade. After that day he was always quick to comfort Yuuri for fear of his safety, though there was no greater comfort to him than the gift upon which Victor bestowed. Yuuri was entranced by the light of it, the way its petals moved and danced as did birds in flight, soaring and circling in an ever more graceful dance, no move as astounding as the next. 

Like this the years began to pass, the small god now matched Yurio’s age, his hair grew long and black as pitch. He grew tall, his body toned from the yers playing among the forest, constantly trying to catch up to Yurio as he flew. Yurio found he could no longer ignore the physicality of the diety, warmth blooming in his chest at the sound of his laugh, at the way he’d smile so full of life and joy. Despite his growing affections, yurio knew he must refrain from actions. Though they may be the same age now, Yuuri would continue to age as he would not. Fae do not age as others of the realm, twenty years of man would only age fae one. Even though Yuuri himself would one day cease to age as Victor had, it would take Yurio a millennia to catch up to the God physically and in any case, yurio would one day die and his heart strained at the thought of saddling Yuuri with heartbreak. 

“what about Otabek?” Yuuri posed, a smirk dancing lightly upon his lips “ He’s handsome “

“No…I mean, yeah, he’s handsome, but..” Yurio’s chees flushed as he struggled to avert his eyes from his shirtless counterpart, feet dangling in the cool river. 

“Well then what about Yuuko? “

“Yuuko? Gods no she’s got to be a thousand years old.”

Yuuri’s laugh boomed over the forest, his joy radiating stronger than any light of Victors. Though it is a long time off, Yurio began to dread the day the god chose to once again meet Victor, for yuuri to feel the pain of his death upon their meeting. Despite Yuuri’s newfound life, he was absent of his past memories. The young god having no recollection of his death or past life, was left to the mercy and kindness of his subjects words and stories. 

“Fine be lonely then”

“ I’m not lonely…I have You.” Yurio was scarcely able to finish his sentence before being dragged into the water. “Ah Yuuri!” Playfully the two wrestled, Yurio managing to pull the other into the air before once again dropping into the rivers cool waters. Like this they splashed back and forth for hours. Exhausted they both lay at the banks edge, Yurio braiding flowers into Yuuri’s long raven hair. 

“Yurio, why do the whisps not let me go to your kingdom?” The god inquired, caramel eyes peering into me. 

Despite their dark color, yurio swore he could sometimes see stars in his eyes, dancing along with the constellations upon his pale cheeks. “Because of how you died. They fear for you. You’re still so young to them…”

“No one will tell me anything of my past life except that ‘I was a good ruler’ If I died why am I still here?”

“They don’t want you to bear that pain again. Besides you can still do your job without your memories.” Finishing the braid, Yurio carefully placed the circlet of stars back upon Yuuri’s brow. “There. Now I’m starving wanna get some food?”

“Yurio, stop changing the subject. I want to go see what’s outside the forest. I’m old enough to go. “

“Gods Yuuri, I know you’re old enough…Fine -fine there’s a spring festival tomorrow evening. It’s in the meadows, so it’s away from the city…Yuuko shouldn’t object to that. I’ll come get you before it starts, okay”

“Thank you yurio!!”yuuri threw his arms around the fae, nearly crushing him in the tight embrace” yurio’s cheeks flushed at the proximity to him.

“G-get going so you can ask y-Yuuko. I’ll meet you here tomorrow, okay?”

“deal!” The young god ran off in a flurry of excitement, leaving behind an equally dazed and confused Yurio. Walking home, only thoughts of Yuuri filled his mind. He was now determined to make it a happy day for yuuri, though his heart sank at the thought of him meeting Victor. After all, Yuuri was now old enough to defy the whisps and speak to him if he wished, fear clutched at his being. For all the love he carried for yuuri, he knew that Victor would be just as taken with him, though Victor would only have to wait years for Yuuri to catch up to him physically, whereas Yuuri would have to wait millennium for the young fae. Its not fair. Yurio thought, the sentence reverberating through his head like the waves of the ocean beating into the shore, relentlessly, ceaselessly until it had overtaken and overcome his thoughts. All he could do was do his best to ensure that Yuuri and Victor never met. At least if he could keep the two apart for as long as possible…Then he might stand a chance of ensuring Yuuri to himself, atleast for a few years. At least until yuuri grew tired of waiting for him to catch up. At least until Yurio could no longer bear the guilt of forcing Yuuri to watch him age all the while Yuuri remained young.

No...No I can’t do that to him. He thought, his mind at war between what is right and what his heart longs for. Dreams do not usually find the fae, though tonight Yuuri had gifted him a happy one, allowing the dream to take any form Yurio’s heart so desired.

Together the two were standing in a meadow, long grass rippling as the tide, swallowed by wind the two walked Yuuri’s hand tightly grasped by his counter. The god was squinting, despite his nocturnal habits, he’d gone out in the middle of the day, his eyes not yet used to the sun he blindly followed yurio. Stumbling the god fell upon the fae, and he, unable to help himself found himself kissing the deity, soft lips meeting another, Yurio’s exploring the others body, his neck, collarbones.-

When the first light of dawn came pouring in, Yurio woke with a start. Had his feelings for yuuri truly become so potent that he were to come to lust? Breathing heavily, cheeks flushed from the memory of the dream still ever too present in his mind, he desperately tried to push them away. Instead he shifted his focus to the day ahead. After all, he had promised to make it the best festival for Yuuri. A smile adorned his face, all too eager for the night to arrive.


	4. Spring festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, lots of dialogue here? Enjoy some more angsty yurio and festival shenanigans

Yurio

Flittering, fluttering about the little fae prepared for the festival. Had Yuuri not been going, he wouldn’t have worked so hard, let alone help set up. His day was spent, not with his friend, but instead putting up stalls and stringing lanterns overhead. He was given coin for his work, the workers all but having to force him to leave before the event started. It has to be perfect… he thought. Quickly he made himself presentable and made his way to the river in which he was to meet Yuuri. His wings fluttered anxiously as he walked, gently gracing his feet off the ground, only for them to touch again moments later. The sun had already begin to set, streaks of purple and orange emboldening the sky. 

At present the god arrived, clothed in fabric dark as his night sky and upon it stars and constellations dance akin to lovers. His raven hair cascaded down his back, his face illuminated by his circlet of stars. For the first time in many years, tonight Yuuri truly looked like a king. Yurio’s cheeks flushed at the beauty of him. For all Victors harsh, illuminating beauty, he could not hold a candle to the demanding presence of him in Yurio’s eyes. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late- Yuuko was fussing-w-what are you staring at?” The god poised, examining the flush twirling upon Yurio’s cheeks.

“N-Nothing!! Y-your crown’s just crooked is all. Jeez didn’t anyone teach you to dress yourself?” YUrio stammered, desperately attempting to hide behind a mask of indifference. Carefully he straightened the gods crown, ever too aware of the closeness he shared to him. “there. Now you look presentable…Uh, don’t be too surprised if lot’s of people want to talk with you.”

Slowly the two walked, night now overtaking the sky. “why would anyone want to talk to me”

“Because…You’re sort of a god, dumbass...Besides...Night’s different now.”

“Different…Hasn’t it always been like this?” the god walked on, ignoring Yurio’s brash comments.

“well…not exactly.” The fae pondered how to reply to the god, saying “Well for one the nights used to be longer. That’s not your fault though, you’re still growing. Besides there are new constellations and stars now. “

“Did you like the old ones better? I-I can try to remember them-“ 

Yurio frowned, fear flooding his chest at the thought of Yuuri remembering his past. “No no I like these very much. I have good memories about the old ones…My grandfather would Show me the constellations and tell me what they were named, but now I get to show him the stars and constellations…So, thanks I guess” 

“Oh- uh y-yeah” Yurio’s heart jumped in his chest as he could have sworn the god had blushed. Silently the two walked, though they did not speak there was no discomfort between them. Shortly the pair arrived at the festival.

“wow…Yurio look at all the people!” Yuuri exclaimed, gazing upon the crowd. Before them stood the spring festival. Stalls set up in perfect lines decorated the meadow. From somewhere within the crowd fiddles played. Yurio stood, adoring the smile which graced his counterparts face. He outshines all the stars… He thought. 

The fae laughed at the innocence of Yuuri’s amazement. “Yeah there’s a lot. Come on let’s go explore. “

Grabbing his hand, Yurio pulled him through the festival, making sure to stave off curious flocks of people as to not overwhelm him. Though even as Yurio shooed people away, Yuuri was always gracious, kind, and accepting to the people he met, answering whatever questions of theirs he could. 

Presently the fae found himself sitting, eyes trained upon Yuuri as he danced with a young girl, no older than seven. The music ended, he watched Yuuri bow to the girl, listening as she whispered something to him. Inquisitively he watched as Yuuri threw his head back in laughter, presumably agreeing to the girls request.

“W-what are you doing-?” the fae cried as he was unwillingly dragged out to dance “Yuuri, I can’t dance!”

“Sure you can! Come on it’s easy, everyone’s doing it!”

Hesitantly the fae began to dance, his heart soon livening to the music. For what seemed like a brief eternity the two danced almost as if they were one, and for those minutes Yurio’s heart soared., overflowing with happiness. He laughed, wishing the song would never end, though when it did he was scarce wanting to let go of Yuuri, his hand reluctantly leaving his counterparts.

However; his happiness was short lived as he laid his eyes upon the unmistakable figure of Victor, his eyes locked in pure astonishment upon Yuuri, whom had not yet noticed Victors staring. 

“Hey Yuuri, we…we gotta go.” Taking his hand, he ran, pulling yuuri from the festivities before he’d even had a chance to protest. Yurio didn’t slow down until they’d returned to the river, panting he released Yuuri’s hand, sure in his mind that he was now away from Victor.

“yurio, what’s wrong? Why did we have to leave?” Yuuri asked, bending down to make sure the fae was alright. 

“I just..” His mind racing for an answer, yurio stammered “ I-I just didn’t want to get in trouble with Yuuko again…Anyways, I-I got this for you. So-so you could remember the festival.” Removing the circlet of stars from upon Yuuri’s brow, he instead placed a crown of flowers. Bright roses and baby’s breath woven together beautifully contrasted the deep pitch of the gods hair and the pale cast of his cheeks. He placed the circlet in yuuri’s hands, and stood back to admire him. 

“But Yurio I didn’t get you anything-“

“You coming with me was enough.- i-I mean I wasn’t gonna go if you weren’t-“ Before he could finish, he was embraced by the god, the hug nearly crushing his small frame. 

“thank you Yurio. I’ll treasure it always” With that he gave Yurio his true gift; a smile, and ran off towards his home. Still glowing with the warmth of the hug, yurio watched him disappear before leaving. As he walked home he glanced his eyes towards the heavens, counting each new star as he went, reminiscing on a time where there existed so many stars that one could not count them all. Fresh memories of laughter echoed in his head as he went. Upon arriving home his heart dropped at the sight of Victor awaiting his return.

“yurio, we need to talk” Victor said, his eyes piercing into the young advisor. He invited the god inside, entirely unsure of how the words spoken next would change him.


	5. As the rain falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys help my heart hurts for Yurio :( Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. We'll finally get a Yuuri POV!

Victor

Outside the clear night had turned to rain, pouring down upon Earths inhabitants. Rain drummed upon the roof of the house Yurio shared with his grandfather, though inside all was quiet, so much that the very drop of a pin would send the world shattering, spinning to the depths of oblivion. The storm that raged outside was matched by the swirling typhoon of emotions inside Victor. For only a moment he’d seen him. He was sure it was him, it had to be. Though he’d only glimpsed him for a moment, Victor was sure he’d seen Yuuri, only for him to be pulled away by Yurio. It seemed as if it were a dream, the once pudgy toddler had grown, his hair long and beautiful as ravens wing, he danced, new muscle peaking through his clothing. From the instant he laid eyes on him, Victor was enthralled by his beauty. Across from Victor, silently sat the fae, all too worried about Victors onslaught of questions. 

“Was that really him…?” Victor asked, desperately seeking confirmation.

“yeah…It was Yuuri.” Yurio’s voice brought such a wave of calm over him, he’d nearly missed the panic in his eyes.

“He’s grown so much…” The longing in Victors voice nearly tangible as he spoke “Can I meet him?”

The tension in the room grew as Yurio fell silent. Victor knew Yurio had always been hard to read, but never more than now. The fae’s face deliberately hidden with his golden mess of hair. For Victor the time that passed seemed as if it had been lifetimes.

“No. The whisps sill don’t think he’s old enough.”

“He’s fifteen, Yurio, can’t I at least see him?” Pleading, he stood, his heart nearly bursting with longing. 

“I don’t want to traumatize him, Victor. He still doesn’t remember, if you force it-those memories on him-“

“I would never force Yuuri to do that!”

Looking to the young fae, he’d never seen such emotion in Yurio before. Even from where he sat, Victor could feel the nearly tangible rage emanating from the other.He could see the fire that blazed within Yurio’s heart. 

“You don’t understand, Victor! His…his heart is glass and I won’t let you tear it apart again!” The fae raged, grabbing Victor by his collar and thrusting him into the wall. “I won’t let you take away his smile. You are but one star in his galaxies. Do you even realize how lucky you to even exist alongside him-“

Inside of his mind something clicked and all at once Victor was hit with the true meaning of Yurio’s feelings for Yuuri. He loved him. For all his pettiness, yurio had abandoned his selfish desires for yuuri, caring for him and staying by his side through whatever troubles may plague him. With this realization, new emotions filled Victor. Jealousy, rage, and sorrow flooded him. 

“you’re in love with him” Victor said, his whispered voice barely audible. It was more a declaration on Victors part than a question. The fae’s eyes widened, but before he could retort, Victor continued, “You will die, Yurio. Yuuri and I were created to balance each other, but you…You will grow old. You will fade from this Earth and Yuuri…yuuri will live. He will create stars and his laughter will resonate in the auroras. He must go on and You wouldn’t let him mourn you as a lover, would you?”

Victors words pierced the fae, cold and penetrating, they sunk to his heart. Releasing Victor he stepped away in disgust. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you disgusting old man.”

“Let this rancid dream of yours go Yurio-“

“He’ll fear you. Once he remembers, and he will eventually. How can you ever hope to get close to the man you killed? You don’t deserve to breathe the same air as him. HE is all that is good and pure, and you’ve tainted that. You are a black spot among his memories.”

With that, Victor let his emotions loose, grasping the fae by his shoulders, hands shaking. Restraining himself, he let Yurio fall to the floor. After composing himself, Victor set to leave, giving him no kindness “let him go Yurio.” With that he left him, and though he tried to ignore it, Yurio’s broken sobs reached Victors ears. Of the typhoon of emotions inside Victor, pity had become the most prevalent. His heart ached for Yurio. Yurio whom would grow old and decrepit. Yurio whom could only love the boy he’d watched grow. Later he would apologize to yurio for his harsh words, but now…Now Victor let his tears fall, he cried for the pain Yuuri had and was to endure his hands, and he cried for yurio, for his heartbreak.


	6. The language of flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri finally meet! Who's POV do you wanna see next? New characters next chapter???

Yuuri

So the years passed, day turned to night, and night to day. Victor with loving hands nursed the flowers and creatures of the day and Yuuri’s stars now outnumbered even the sands. Yuuri’s hair grew longer and his freckles of constellations now spread over his body. As he grew so did Yurio’s love for him. Yuuri was now 24 and it appeared that he’d stopped aging, Yurio was still the riling fae of 16. Despite their age differences the two were still nearly inseparable, the fae still considering it his duty to watch over the god. 

Today, at first glance was no different than any other. The sun had risen and people went about their business, though today was special. For the first time the two gods were to have a formal meeting. Yuuri would not have thought to meet his counterpart had it not been for the invitation from Victor. Anxiously Yuuri readied himself. He donned his dark robes and asked Yurio to braid his hair. The two sat together as Yurio complied. 

“So his name is Victor? Is there anything I should know about him?” The god inquired, fidgeting his hands. Yuuri had always been anxious around new people, but never so much as now. He feared making mistakes that would be of detriment to his people. Despite his anxiety he was grateful for the accompaniment of the fae, whom had promised to stand by him through the meeting. 

“You should be cautious. “’ Replied the fae. Finishing the braid and placing Yuuri’s crown upon his head. Yuroi wasn’t quite sure how, but somehow the god had always managed to put it on crooked. 

“cautious…I thought he was your friend” Yuuri mulled over the new information, not entirely sure what to make of it.

“A friend…Victor is nice enough, but with this…Please trust me Yuuri.” 

“alright…I”ll be cautious.” With that he rose, letting Yurio guide them to Victors home. They walked in silence, Yuuri shielding his eyes from the sun. He’d seldom been out during the daytime and was not yet used to the brightness. Though he marched on, astounded by the beauty of the gardens surrounding Victors castle. Around him bloomed roses and flowers of near every color and variety. All around him the sweet scent of summer drifted. 

At the end of the garden stood Victor, garbed in brilliant fabrics seemingly woven of the sky itself. Yuuri only grew more anxious as he approached the other god, largely unsettled by the piercing gaze of his eyes, blue as the sky and dep as the ocean. Before Victor he stopped and bowed, thanking him for the invitation. 

“Yuuri, it is I who should bow to you” Victor said, bowing deeply to his counterpart, and ever so gently he placed a kiss upon his hand. Yuuri flushed at the gesture. “I’ve waited a very long time to meet you. Thank you for accompanying him YUrio, I’ll send for you when we’re done” With that the fae was dismissed, though it seemed to yuuri that his wings drooped ever so slightly as he walked. He made a mental note to ask Yurio if he was alright later. Though now the god that walked along side him demanded his attention. Not so much in words, but in his presence. 

“I’m sorry about the light…It’s not too much for you is it?” Victor asked, genuine concern emitting from him, “the sun should set soon.”

“No no no t’s fine” Yuuri stammered “ I’m just not used to it is all.” Victor nodded, patiently keeping along with the other. Despite his wanting to see the inside of the castle, Yuuri’s fascination with the garden seemed ceaseless. With wonderin his eyes he stopped to examine nearly every flower. Victor watched on in amusement , wondering how something so simple as flowers could bring about so much awe. Though Victor day in and day out was surrounded by flowers, it had not , until now occurred to him that Yuuri had never seen so many in his life. For the forest of shadows was so dark that only those few plants of darkness could grow. To Yuuri, they were the most beautiful things in the world. How marvelous was it that something so fragile should thrive? That they may cast joy among all those around them. Too absorbed within the wonderous flowers, yuuri hardly noticed the ever growing boquet in Victors arms.

“W-what are you doing?”A familiar flush danced upon yuuri’s cheeks.

“You love them so much, I’ll have to send you home with a boquet. One of each flower in the garden” He said, carefully continuing to examine and pick only the best flowers for the boquet.

“N-no, Victor that’s too much-“

“Nonesense. A beautiful creature such as yourself deserves only the best” Victor silenced yuuri’s protests and continued to make the boquet. Carefully he explained each type of flower and their meaning. “which is your favorite, yuuri?”

“um, the red rose. I-it means love” 

“Romantic love” a light smirk graced Victors lips as he put several of them into the arrangement. Yuuri looked away, not daring to let the god see his flush, so red it nearly matched the roses. By now the sun had set and the two moved inside to dine. Yuuri had seldom tasted many of the foods Victor served and he was not oblivious to the amusement Victor had gleaned from his reactions. Victor had lovingly goaded him through out the meal, though he never lost his air of formality, ever too careful to not displease Yuuri. Once the meal had ended Yuuri begged Victor to go to the blcony, eager to repay the favor of the flowers. With much enthusiasm he told Victor of the constellations, explaining each of their names and meaning. 

“huh…They match..” Victor trailed off, his eyes grazing Yuuri’s skin.

“Huh? What matches?” Yuuri ripped his eyes from his stars only to be met by the sharp contrast of the sky held in Victors. 

“From far away the stars upon your cheeks look like freckles..But you have the dove here on your cheeks..and corona Australis here on your arm.” Victor smiled, admiring Yuuri “They shine just as bright as their sisters in the sky”

“oh…I’d never noticed before” He glanced down to his arms then back to the sky, earning a chuckle from Victor. 

“Do you remember this” the sky wondered, pulling from around his neck the small star Yuuri had given him when he was but a child “You called me Vii-chan back then as well”

Examining the star Yuuri shook his head, disappointied that he could not remember such an event as clearly as his counterpart. “Only vaguely…” 

Victor nodded, putting away the star. “I figured as much. You were so small then”

“Victor, why have I not met you before now? I know there is distrust between our kingdoms, but I do not understand why…” Yuuri quizzed, the temperature of the room exponentially dropping as Victor grasped for a suitable explanation. For a moment he debated simply telling the truth and letting Yuuri sort out his feelings. Though Victor knew It may ruin the friendship he felt bloom if his actions caused Yuuri to remember prematurely. 

“We…used to have our disagreements. I promise you will remember in time” You will hate me in time Victor though, though his mouth continued to betray the truth “ But for now dawn fast approaches and I must let you go” 

“Yuuri had many questions, could Victor perhaps give him the answers he was seeking? Before he could press him any further, Yurio came to collect Yuuri. He bid Victor goodbye, Victor again placed a kiss upon yuuri’s hand, soft whisperings of ‘until we meet again’ still played on yuuri’s ears as he walked, flowers in hand. Yuuri’s mind was bursting with questions, so much so that he’d nearly forgotten to wish yurio farewell as they reached the edge of the forest. 

When he turned to say goodbye to his friend, he was met with concern,,,and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“Be…be careful yuuri” Such finality did those few words carry, and off the fae went, abandoning the god to his questions.

The rest of the way Yuuri walked in solace, and upon arriving home he carefully placed the flowers in water. Unsettled as he was, he laid down to rest. Perplexity accosted him of the peculiar actions of those around him , worry a plague upon his mind. He wondered if he would ever have his answers or more importantly his memories. Though eventually sleep came over him, Visions of flowers dancing in his head.


	7. Farewell from  my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri can find neither rest nor answers to the questions plaguing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, a bit of a short chapter here. i've been pretty busy with school and the upcoming Con season, but i'll post longer chapters this week :3

Yuuri

When he awoke, little had changed in his mind, his troubles had not ceased, the questions of his past still upon his mind. Now more than ever Yuuri craved answers. He did not know how he could face Victor with an ever growing feeling of decay upon him. It had only recently begun, but the thought of Victor both excited him, and caused him fear. He knew not why, though as time progressed it grew only stronger. How could it be that someone whom had appeared to be so kind, so full of life, could place within him such feelings of despair. Though with light comes shadow, Yuuri wondered what lie within Victors. What secrets did he hold, what was he withholding from him? 

Yuuri rose, taking little food to break his fast. He had some inkling of how to resolve his issues, though it offered little promise, he’d decided to go along with the idea. With haste he trekked deep within the forest, leaving behind his duties for now. Moonlight followed his wake, fireflies softly murmuring about his feet, every creature eager to greet him, for Yuuri was not only a fair king, but very earnestly loved all those under his charge. Though today he was able to pay them only little mind, he greeted the owl hatchlings, and whispered soft good evenings to the whisps and fireflies, even so never veering from his path. Eventually the forest opened up, before Yuuri lay a lake, black as the voidless sky, a waterfall continually refreshing its depths, However black the water may appear, upon closer inspection one would find the galaxies held within. Here was the pool of dreams, From here Yuuri is able to craft dreams, letting loose upon the world visions of joy, sorrow, anguish. But once again, yuuri is a loning god and seldom delivers such frightening dreams, only does he do so subconsciously in his own dreams. However; the lake allows one to revisit past dreams as well. 

Removing his shirt and shoes, Yuuri drifted into the water, allowing himself to be cradled by it as if like the womb. Submerging himself, he let the water fill his lungs, his body overtaken. Around him past dreams began to dance with all the vivacity of memories. 

Yuuri stood atop the meadows, the summer wind playing about him. He knew not how many eons the ritual had taken place, but its repetition was daunting. The sun was just beginning to set, soon the other would be there. Yuuri examined his obsidian blade, making sure it was ready to exchange blows. He knew not why, but for many epochs, the other had assaulted him, constantly grappling for dominance. Twice as the sun rose and set they battled, neither winning. Despite their even match, yuuri worried for his people. He worried what would become of them if the other ever struck him down. Would he be forced to bow to him, or would he perish. With his death he was certain many of the creatures he protected would die. When the other arrived, the two exchanged feverent blows. Their battle was short and as the sun gave way to the moon, the other vanished, never daring to stay into the night. 

 

Reborn from his dream, Yuuri surfaced, crawling onto the shore he hacked and expelled from his lungs liquid of stars and void. He seldom used the lake in such a way and this was why. Every time one used it, it was akin to exiting the womb. Finally yuuri managed to force air back into his lungs. He lay on the banks of the lake, staring up into the night sky. For many years the same dream had come to him. Him and the other would meet, they would fight, and the other would vanish nearly as soon as he came. For all his attempts at analyzing the dream, he could never tell who the other was, his being forever blurred from his sight. Though, perhaps without consciously realizing it, he knew that it was the other whom had killed him. 

‘did you figure it out this time” A familiar voice wafted towards yuuri. It belonged to no other than Otabek. He was a druid, his tree a brilliant dogwood that stood not far from the lake. Yuuri entrusted him with the duty of protecting it, he even felt he could give Otabek the title of friend. His complexion was dark, nearly matching the bark of his tree. It was nearly spring now and the druid looked to be in good spirits as his tree was once again ready to bloom. 

“No…No matter how many times I look at it, it never makes any more sense…I just wish I knew what it all meant.”

“you’ll find out in time” The druid assured, taking a seat next to the god, bits of galaxy still clinging to his wet skin. 

“That’s what everyone tells me. I do my best to take care of everyone, but no one will even tell me how I died… or why I should be wary of Victor…or who the other in my dream is..” Sitting up, yuuri began to braid his hair, seeking to do anything but sit still. 

“We want to protect you, yuuri. You cannot fault us for caring about you. You’ve protected us for so long, we’d just like to extend the same courteousy..” 

“oh…”

“we wouldn’t force that pain on you, yuuri”

“I’ll have to bear it eventually.” Yuuri rose, pulling his shirt on, he bid his friend farewell. “ I should go”

“Send Yurio my way sometime’ The druid said, a coy smile playing at his lip.

I will’ chuckling the god left, his troubles somewhat lifted from the presence of his friend, though still ever present. Perhaps Victor would know the answers to his questions, he thought. 

Sitting upon his throne, cold and dark as his troubles, yuuri examined the gift Victor had bestowed upon him years prior. The flower never wilted, its flames forever twirling, dancing to a melody unbeknownst to this world. Yes, perhaps Victor will give me answers, he thought. With that he’d made up his mind, on the morrow he would go see the day. No matter the pain, he would have his answers.


	8. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just...gonna pretend like it hasn't been several months since updating? Sorry guys, school was hectic and getting ready for college has been busy. hopefully i'll have a solid update schedule soon. Sorry for the late chapter.

Within dreams do we lie, our spirit, to some of us our very souls. Within our minds and our dreams, there be realities unbeknownst to those that fill the world around us. New worlds, filled with new people, and new adventures orchestrated to the minute detail within one's own mind. The ones able to live outside of their heads, those are the lucky ones, those whom can enjoy their own reality without the crutch of such fantasies. 

Many Eons ago, when the night King was only first growing, before he knew the pains of the world, before death...He often dreamed of the sun, of warmth, of love that did not feel like frost upon the Earth. Love unlike his own. Despite his wishes, despite his tryings, Yuuri was never able to replicate flame, was never able to produce the light all but the night creatures flocked to, for It was not sunlight that was the ichor of his veins, rather it was stardust, but rather than see the value in stars, he only saw the deep vacuum of space. That which suffocates. 

 

For Victor, it was he who longed to touch without burning that which met his grasp. Yes, he was the sun, but he was not always the gentle rays of dawn, Victor was the scorching heat that suffocates and leaves one's body withered in death. As the seasons changed, so did he, his personality changing with the seasons, but all the while, he still craved those to embrace. That which he could call his own, one who would not fear the fire in his veins. He was aware of the King of the NIght, they said his reign was one of terror, that his blood ice and his breath the frost that coats the Earth. Though Victor felt no fear, only hope at someone to hold. Surely someone of eternal ice could be one who can hold the sun. 

 

Though these be only dreams, and as the gods grew, so did they fade. Reality’s harsh edges jutting into the soft womb of the mind and tearing what could have been to shreds. 

 

These days Victor seldom dreamt. When they did grace him, they were only of that night, of the sound of gurgling blood slipping past gaping lips, struggling for air and inhaling blood. Visions of flesh torn like paper, and a gentle smile slipping away to its grave of infinite isolation among the nothingness that greets dead gods. Being awake is no better for the God Of Day, with every dawn there is fear, fear as he remembers those years of eternal sun that was heralded by the Night’s death. Every day is merely another prayer for a sunset, for confirmation of Yuuri’s life. To witness the gift of his stars, for now Victor knew...Yuuri was galaxies, and though there exists many domains to which his sun’s stretch, Yuuri was there between the stars, even if one of Victor’s suns should die, Yuuri’s blanket of darkness and aurora would fill the space he’d only been borrowing from the Night. Victor was the sun, a star, merely existing within Yuuri’s space, and while Victor brought life with him, Yuuri brought peace from his harsh ways. Now more than ever Victor wished for the love of the Night. 

 

But Yuuri’s love was only a dream, and one mustn’t live in a dream if one can help it. 

 

“Hey old man, you’ve got work to do.” The fae’s incessant voice called to Victor, breaking his reprieve. “It’s the town’s hearing today. You have to hear their problems and act as if you care.”

“Little Yura, I do care about their problems. Just...some less than others.”

“ Just because you can’t stop thinking about Yuuri doesn’t mean you can skip your job, Victor. Besides the more you’re around him, the sooner he’ll remember.”

 

“ That’s what you want isn’t it...Yuuri to remember, for him to hate me?” Came Victor’s reply, unable to hold back the contempt he felt. 

“How dare you think i’d want him to relive that pain. You ass. Is all you care about how people perceive you? How he thinks of you? You did kill him, what exactly does that say about you.” he dared not look to the king, the threat of violence merely a word away. 

“That...That was a mistake. The truth of the matter is, neither of us reached out to the other...We were both too lost in our misunderstandings, but i’ll never let that happen again. If Yuuri remembers and he hates me...So be it, but i’ll never attack him or anyone under his protection again.”

“And what if he takes action against you?”

“Yuuri may be angry in that moment, but he wouldn’t kill me...He’s too good of a person for that. Far better than I am at least.” a sad smile upon his lips at the prospects of his future with his counterpart. “ He’d never do anything to hurt so many people…”

“You’re right. He is better than you.” With no more words, and a soft flutter of wings the fae was gone, leaving Victor once again to his lonesome. 

 

Yura’s words replaying in his head, through his day Victor was rendered unable to find peace. With every villager that came before him another mundane problem presented itself. His list of chores and conferences with other magical beings grew endless. Perhaps it was time to assemble a council of the magical to deal with such issues. Trivial issues as soil fertility were often best left to the spirits than the sun, but Victor was only a gateway for such problems and solutions. What was more troublesome was the upcoming winter, in only a few months his light would grow far weaker and the world cold, it seemed as if the fall has been ushered in early this year, perhaps he could negotiate a delay with Yuuri to extend the growing season… Yes, Yuuri was who he should speak to on the matter. Yuuri would have a fair solution.

 

“Victor...May I have a word...I have some questions…” Before him stood the very god that plagued his thoughts. Though he felt only dread at seeing the troublesome aura around his counter. 

“Of course..” It was a naive thought, but in that moment Victor wished for his dreams of old, to reach out and comfort the boy with stars in his eyes…

Sadly, for Victor, it would be only a dream.


	9. Questions and answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from fic author hell to post another chapter* 
> 
> we finally get to some good stuff! next chapter will be more Yuuri focused and will show how he deals with all this new info! new chapters will be posted every Friday!

In all Victors many millennia, no fear had compounded unto him as much as it had now. Every sin he was to bear now bore to him their weight, with many years came many sins, but none as heavy as the life he had taken, the life resurrected which was now gazing at him with all the hope and fear of a heart on the verge of breaking. 

 

“ Yes, Yuuri..?” he breathed, a dreadful anticipation taking the place of air within his lungs. 

 

“Victor...How did I die?” The question was tentative, poised with all the uncertainty of the unknown, the fear of what was to come. 

 

“Come with me. It’s a long tale...It is time you knew, but please try to have some understanding.” with quick strides Victor made his way from the throne room, Yuuri falling in step behind him. If he could die of natural causes, the sun god felt as with the thrumming of his heart, it may soon burst. Perhaps that would be for the best, to show not with words, but with the feelings swirling within him how his guilt burdened him, how happiness had bloomed within the nights presence, how sorrow dawned on him with every moment he had lived with forgiveness which Yuuri did not know was asked for. “ Long ago, before man walked the Earth, there was light. Light to warm the flora and fauna that danced with the wind. Then, I was still new and I thought that there was me, and I was all there was in this small patch of the universe. I knew that my life gave the light, that all the suns were me and I was within all the worlds even though I was to call this one my home. Soon I had an understanding, I was not alone...Just beyond my borders, I could feel darkness. To me it was cold, terrifying, it extinguished my warmth and brought forth creatures that prowled within secrecy and shadows, using the trickery of darkness to kill. But within the world It was only me, and I did not have any like myself to protect, and so I let the darkness be, moving my light to the other side of the world when I felt those borders creep upon me. We created the cycle, the darkness and I, I had more domain in the summer, and with the cool of winter, the darkness would settle upon the land. Then, there were people. People who hustled and thrived within the light. Humans who grew and laughed, and begged of me to keep the sun. They petitioned and prayed to me to guard them, they crowned me as their king, and so I vowed to protect these people of the light. I do not know when those feelings of hatred towards all that was darkness began, but i allowed them to fester, and upon the arrival of dawn and dusk, I set out. My blade was made of sunlight and with my people in mind, I set to kill the light. For eons we would fight, neither winning, a true even match…until one day the night slipped, it was a simple mistake and I took my chance, with my blade of sunlight, I took his life...Your life, Yuuri.”

 

Silence stretched between the two, understanding coming to the god of night. Victor, unable to face the younger gazed to his kingdom below, instead focusing on the people of his kingdoms, the smiles which they bore, the happiness he could not have. 

 

“ Yuuri, sorrow consumes me, ever present with all the voracity of greed, My heart has burst, and while i still reflect light, the shadows of my sins threaten to overwhelm me. I am suspended within my own emotions, my own grief and remorse. In the time when you were dead...I learned that the night was not all consuming, it was not evil...You are gentle, kind, there is light within you so different from mine. Yours is not harsh and blinding, and within your domain there is comfort. You govern your creatures benevolently, they want for nothing, your kingdom is fair in a way which I was unable to see from my hatred...All my life I have longed for a hand to hold, one which I would not burn, and all the while I had ignored the soft caress of your midnight hues which could hold my light. I have felt nothing but guilt and grief since that day, i cannot begin to tell you how happy it makes me that you are here...for every moment the sun is up, I wait to see the first stars, to map your constellations...I have no excuse for my actions, though I hope one day you can accept my apology, I do not ask for your forgiveness for I know I do not deserve it.”

 

“How long...How long was I dead? Did my people suffer with my absence…” Yuuri’s asked, voice soft against the enormity of what Victor had explained to him. Though he could not see Yuuri, he could feel the tide of his emotions washing up against him. The black tendrils of anxiety lapping against his ankles as Yuuri’s fears manifested. Though for his panic, Victor would remain calm, he would bear to him his story and his sorrow, but he would not beg for what he did not deserve. 

“You were gone for many seasons...Your people clung to the refuge of the Darkwoods...It was not only your people who had suffered...As did mine, to them sleep would not come, crops withered under the constant heat, drought plagued the land...You are more important than you know, Yuuri. I am so sorry to have taken you from the world. I hope that through this we can continue to work together, for the benefit of our kingdoms at the least.”

Dark tendrils continued to grow, slithering over victor, weaving through the light he emitted, threatening to dim him. Finally turning to Yuuri, he watched. He watched as trails of stardust made their way down Yuuri’s cheeks. Tears of a god whom he did not deserve to call a friend. 

 

“Yes… for...for the people” faint words accompanied by loud footsteps and louder sobs as the god fled, tendrils retreating with him. 

 

Once gone, Victor allowed himself to collapse, sinking to the floor, not even thinking to plead after the man he had grown so fond of. Whatever feelings of affection he had, he’d vowed to suppress them as his presence would surely only cause Yuuri pain. The hatred he once fostered for the other god now recurring once again, this time directed at himself. 

Resigning himself to his loneliness, with heavy heart he sent word to the fea of what had transpired. If Victor himself could not comfort Yuuri, he would at the least send someone who was capable, even if it meant facing the wrath of the fae. Yes, he would do whatever he could for Yuuri, even indirectly, and so for the first time, he set out to the temple of the God Of Night, to pray for the life which he took .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Also Yuuri's anxiety does in fact manifest and cause whatever it touches to rot. It hasn't quite come in to play yet, but it will soon!


	10. The Shadow Children

Yuuri

 

The memories he possessed were few, few but ever so important. Those few were immensely happy, and though he knew he was missing an eternity of memories, he was content to keep those he’d made with those whom had raised him once again, stood by his side despite his new youth. The words Victor spoke harshly contradicted his new memories, those which were filled with soft smiles and comforting warmth, though with all the denial Yuuri wished to stand by, his heart sank with the weight of the truth he found within those words. The sunburst scar upon his chest, the searing pain of the memories burning just beyond his reach now made effort to come to the forefront of his mind. 

 

Yuuri was known for being a soft soul, harsh words hardly passed his lips, his kingdom was fair as was he. The thought of now such a gentle soul taking up arms seemed impossible, and yet that obsidian blade made to cut and slash at the light still sat within the halls of his palace. ‘For ceremonial purposes’ he’d been told. He’d been lied to. By now it was a comfortable lie, one that the people of the night wore well. A simple comfort in a misguided will to protect. But now, betrayal made itself a new companion within his heart, every beat pushing forth its vile purpose. 

 

Eventually the god found himself back within the borders of his palace, soft beams of starlight bending themselves around the dancing shadows. At this hour, the palace was at peace, outside of their forest home, the sun was still about and so within the woods all slept, the only comfort of sound being the babbling brooks and quiet laughter of the shadow children who played through the palace halls weaving songs and stories from the dreams which they collected. 

 

If one was lucky, you might find yourself able to barter for pleasant dreams from the shadow children. They were fickle things who loved all things which glittered, it was not so much hard to trade with one as it was impossible to find them. The only one that seemed always able to find the dancing shadows was Yuuri himself who often traded in starlight for a dream. Starlight was precious, Yuuri being the only one able to truly handle and shape it, and were it not for his nightmares the children were burdened with carrying, he would not trade with something so valuable. But it was not only good dreams which the children collected with to craft, but it was all dreams. Those good, bad, or even those which go unremembered in the halls of one’s memory. 

 

It was not for fantasies that he now went to the children for, now he was seeking his nightmares, his memories which he had longed to be just that. Bad dreams. Carefully he sat besides the shadows, inquiring of them for his past. A bottle of starlight for a bottle of pitch, black smoke tangling itself into flashes of the past before morphing again, never fully making a scene within itself. With the darkest parts of his past in hand yuuri made his way back to his chambers, the tears not yet ceasing to fall from his face. There he sat among his blanketed galaxies, contemplating the bottle of dreams.

“Yuuri...I came as fast as I could...are you alright?” the familiar echo of Yurio’s voice made itself known to him, breaking his reverie of sorrow. 

“ I don’t want to believe Victor...But it’s true, isn’t it?” His voice small, hoping for a faith he did not have against the weight of his truth. 

 

The fae’s eyes flicked to the bottle in Yuuri’s hand, new understanding dawning upon him. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know...But you don’t need to experience that pain again. Trust me, please” 

 

“Everyone has lied to me since I came back. You lied to me! It has been made clear to me that I can only trust my own memories! Why did you not tell me...All these years..” 

 

“ because I didn’t want to see you hurt! I may not have been there when you died, but I watched the stars disappear and the sun burn the land...I don’t want you to have to face that hurt again.”The fae now on his knee, clutching yuuri’s hands over the bottle of memories, as if his will and care alone could protect the god from his own past. 

“If you want to help. Then stay with me. I have to know, i’m sorry, but I have to know...To experience again what I lost. This…” he said clasping the bottle tighter, “ This is apart of me too.” 

“alright...If that;s what you need...I’ll stay” 

With Yurio’s confirmation some tension left Yuuri. He would at least not be alone through his ordeal. Taking a shuddering breath, he wiped the tears from his face. The memories tasted bitter on his tongue, and no sooner than they had been swallowed did Yuuri’s world fade to black, the past pouring forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	11. Before Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, my laptop broke and on top of that it's finals:(
> 
> But I managed to find a temporary solution! I hope you like the new chapter!

Yuuri

 

The darkness was thick, sludge like in it’s weight. It wrapped itself around Yuuri’s mind, cocooning him not in comfort, but with void. Within the dark there was nothing. No feelings, no happiness, no betrayal. For a moment he let himself bask in the nothingness. Perhaps this was the time before. The place where time did not exist and the universe was still blank. Here the stars did not yet shine, no sun warmed the Earth, gods did not walk among men. For now, then, here, there was no Earth, no matter to violently collide into a bigger pile of mass with an ever growing gravitational pull. In this place, the embryo of the universe, not even the first God yet existed.

 

Bragtheron was the first god. From his flesh came stone. Matter began tumbling into the universe, his being a waterfall of hearth. Small pieces crashing together in the empty infinity of the cosmos. From him came the Earth, and all other planets. Within them he placed riches. Gems of red and green which shon even without the presence of light. But for all the beauty of his gems, the planets were simply masses of rock. Upon them there was no life, though they remained beautiful, ever encircling one another, little soldiers dancing to the absence of time. With this Bragtheron was content. While alone, he was not lonely. Save for what he was, what he had created, there was nothing. Soon there would be others, he often wondered what they would be like. Would they share the hard edges of his skin? Would diamonds also fall from their eyes? Of all the mysteries within the darkness, it was the one he wished to solve the most. Though for all his wanderings, Bragtheron was patient. Patiently, lovingly he continued to create new planets. Some whose surface glittered and swirled, some identical to the rough edges of   
His skin. They were beautiful against the nothing. A something to, a somewhere to the harsh contrast of never and nowhere. 

 

At some point, among the nowhere which was now somewhere, came another. Her skin danced, glowing with all the hues of his rubies, and with it colors he had not yet seen. Soft ambers and yellows. She was warm to the touch, and had his skin not been stone, he would have felt fire’s burn. She had no name, to Bragtheron this was rather sad, to not have a name is to be unacknowledged in the scheme of existence. And though existence was then small, he gave her the name Feuer. She graced him with smiles, with laughter, and within his empty planets she placed her essence in the center, warming the planet's from within. Together they journeyed, laughing, singing of the fire and stone and nothing of which they knew. 

 

Others joined them in existence. Those who gave to the planet's air and cooled their surface with a substance which evaded one’s grasp. There was the sun Akellion, who created the sun, so warm and bright to which all Bragtheron’s planets gathered round. 

 

Through the sludge he struggled, swimming through the cocoon of his creation. When he emerged, he found that beyond his nothingness, there was something. Beautiful worlds stood before him, engulfed in light, enveloped with water, graced by air. Upon them he found friends, to him they gathered, and gave him a name. Cahya they called him for his skin so delicately shone silver and stars lay within his eyes. WIth them Cahya learned, grew, and contributed to the existence. Within the expanse he wove stars and aurora. When the planets turned and Akellion’s sun was no longer to be seen, Cahya shone. His creations were best seen then. His friends he loved, and they in turn loved him. 

 

As the other gods continued their journeys, Cahya settled upon the Earth. There the oceans swayed and the trees flowed into paintings of greens, and when the weather changed their colors mimicked the pattern of Fuere’s skin. Here Cahya was calm and so he stayed. But he was not alone on the Earth. With him was Akellion, and together their works clashed in beautiful splashes of color. Hues of purple, pinks, oranges, and blues settled upon the sky. With every sunrise and sunset they gathered in the communion of friendship. Together they feasted upon the rich fruits of the Earth. Cahya enjoyed working with Akellion, the two in tandem brought out the beauty of the other’s work. WIthin their hearts there was love, and upon Earth all was well. 

 

Until the arrival of man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I really enjoy feedback so comments and kudo's are always appreciated! Even if I don't always reply, I read every comment!


	12. The vanishing of Akellion and Cahya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the absence!! College is hard and I have three majors, but i'm going to try my best to update frequently!! Between school, con crunch, and writing, I always have a full schedule, but I wouldn't want it any other way!

With the arrival of man, at first all was well. Both gods took to the needs of those children of the Earth. When the sun was high, the people were under Akellions care. Under the careful guidance of the sun, they learned to sow crops, to fashion themselves clothes, within the sun they learned to live. The sun was warm and good, and those first men knew that with the sun food, warmth, and comfort were to follow. 

Though when Akellion took his rest, Cahya returned to tend the people. Though they often knew not of his presence, for it was sleep which took them during this time. Not wanting to leave these creatures without care, Cahya fashioned for them dreams. The dreams were wonderful, visions of prosperity seeped into the heads of the sleeping people. It seemed to them, that anything was possible within the confines of the unconscious mind. For within one could be worlds away, among the stars of Cahya, one could dance among colors and aurora that did not exist among the vibrant earth. There was great comfort within this for the fledgling people as they possessed no means to venture to these celestial planes themselves. 

 

Though with dreams emerged nightmares. Horrid, violent beasts that were not of Cahya’s doing, but rather emerged from the insidious nature of man, of the corruption that lies within the heart of humanity. In not wishing to recognize the poison of their own doing, the blame for such terrible projections was pushed upon the shoulders of the kind star walker. In time, people began to fear Cahya’s darkness. No longer seeing the gentle moonlight, but rather the wolf’s howl, the uncertainty of what lurks in what cannot be seen. 

 

 

So to ease the minds of the ever growing humans, Cahya took to the refuge of the forest. Despite his ostracization from society, he continued to gift the humans with dreams, and slowly they forgot from who the gift came. Akellion, who was enraptured by his companion, was greatly troubled by his retreat from society, believing that balance could be achieved through their dual rule. Despite Akellion’s belief in peace between the night and day, man did not. 

Humanity was, to the gods, quite the conundrum. An ever evolving paradox, the inner, intrinsic traits of the creatures often battling for dominance. The flesh was merely a vessel for that tiny spark of stardust one may call a soul. Humanity is in many ways a virus, taking, destroying, spreading among the vastness of the world and feasting upon all that was good, leaving in their wake destruction, death, loss. The capacity of men to take was unfathomable against the bounty of the Earth which provided unto them. However, within that same breadth humans are also good. The capacity for kindness and compassion that accompanies humanity is nearly as limitless as that for destruction. So forms the enigma of man. 

 

Cahya, with his deep fondness of both man and Akellion, stays. He stays in spite of those who would hate him and wish him back into the oblivion that is beyond time and law. Not all was terrible within his forest safe haven. Within the darkened woods Cahya found other creatures. Winged beasts with glowing eyes, wisps of the woods, and other such fantastical creatures of the night. In time he and the mystical communities grew close, with their trust they made him their king, and his realm became that of the woods. An eternal ruler made of kindness and starlight to guard over the generations to come. 

 

As Cahya came to rule the dominions of night, so did Akellion become a king among men. For who better to protect them against the vale of night than one for whom sunlight ran within his veins? So the two guarded their lands, the march of time wore on, as seasons changed so did they. No longer clothed in swatches of sun and aurora, they adopted the clothing of man and changed their names so that their subjects may better relate to them. No longer were they Cahya and Akellion, but instead Victor and Yuuri. Separately they continued their duties, time went on, and slowly they forgot themselves. Memories of their names and companions weathered away as does the rock under the presence of rain. As they had forgotten their love of one another, new values took root within them, the views of their people. Soon Victor grew to loath the night, and Yuuri to protect his people from those whom would seek to harm them. 

Thus the gods find themselves today, far removed from home, family, and origin, struggling to come together against years of determent. Clashing against one another as does the tempest to the cliffs guarding the land from the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
